emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02147
}} is the 2,149th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 1 January, 1997. Part 1 Biff finds Roy staring out towards the field opposite Holdgate Farm. He is looking at a scarecrow. It starts to moan & when they look closer, it turns out to be Butch who has been hoisted up into the shape of a scarecrow. Butch cannot remember anything about last night. He looks terrible. He takes what he thinks is a handkerchief out of his pocket, but it turns out to be a pair of knickers. Sophie is nursing a hangover as well . Chris asks her about the party & she is rather vague - she is obviously starting to remember what happened, but would prefer not to. Frank tells Chris that Kim has left . Viv is still furious about catching Terry snogging a mystery blond. She talks to Betty about it, but Betty thinks that she is referring to Kelly & Tom. Kathy has cleaned up after the party & she is opening up the tearoom . Jack & Sarah cannot believe how happy Kathy seems. Albert is still trying to find out where Marlon has parked Tina's car. Butch lets slip to Albert that Zak already knew Lisa, but Marlon pays up anyway . Butch still cannot remember anything about his night or who it was. Zak warns Albert not to tell Lisa anything about the bet. Kelly comes into the tearoom looking for Tom. Betty warns her to keep away from Tom as she could ruin his career. The vicar visits the Glovers to comfort them & talk about the funeral arrangements. Jan does not seem to be taking it in. Ned breaks down. Chris finds Butch acting suspiciously at Home Farm . He admits that he is looking for Sophie. She is embarrassed to see him & even more embarassed when Chris starts laughing . She denies that anything happened. Tom calls in the post office & agrees to meet Kelly later. Ned pours his heart out to Roy. He still feels guilty about rowing with Dave before he died. Betty tackles Tom about his behaviour with Kelly. He claims that it was just a New Year kiss & assures her that Kelly is not a problem. Zak meets Lisa outside the Woolpack. He wants to avoid her meeting Albert . Unfortunately Albert's side of the bargain is to hang around with them. Part 2 Lisa asks Albert about his prison record . She seems impressed by his smooth talking. Frank has taken James to the tearoom. Kathy also turns down his offer to pay for Dave's funeral. Sophie tries to subtly ask Betty if anyone saw her get up to anything embarrassing at the New Year party last night. She is momentarily reassured when Betty tells her that no one saw anything, but then she spoils it by saying that they heard everything. Zak is trying to impress Lisa so he shows her the spot where he won the Yorkshire Bare Knuckle championship in 1984 (he fought Mad Jim Metcalfe). Lisa is suitably impressed. Jan is refusing to accept that Dave is dead. She thinks that he is still at school. Ned is worried about her. Kelly & Tom meet in secret. He is shy at first, but then kisses her again. Lisa & Zak are trying to say their goodbyes, but Albert won't leave them alone. Tom tries to stress to Kelly that no one must know about their relationship. She wants to be alone with him. Biff tells Linda & Roy the good news that Kim has left Emmerdale. Zak is furious with Albert. Hhe thinks that he is trying to steal Lisa & makes him get out of the van. Albert then stumbles across Tina's car that Marlon has hidden. Tom & Kelly get intimate in a barn. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday